Cream
by Kyuubi16
Summary: When Yoruichi catches Naruto in her apartment drinking the last of her milk, she decides to give him a punishment. A very sexy punishment Yoruichi style. If you could call it punishment that is. zephixe of Deviantart made this image. So head there and check out the rest of the gallery.


Cream

0

Naruto x Yoruichi

0

Author's Note

0

A while ago I asked DarkbladerX666 for permission to do my own version of his story Got Milk. I finally got around to it.

0

Story Start

0

It took quite a lot to annoy Shihoin Yoruichi, herald as the Goddess of Flash. The laid-back and playful woman enjoyed teasing those younger then her and would louge around in the nude whenever possible. She was in her standard attire of a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, black stretch pants and long beige wrist warmers, secured by bands, and long beige leg warmers with brown light shoes, allowing for stealth and easy use of Shunpo. Her long purple pony-tailed style hair appeared the color of raven in the moon light. Her golden colored eyes was full of mischeviousness as she went to drop in on her lover who just returned from a mission from the human world.

She remembered when she first met him. He was about the equivalent of eighteen sitting under a tree reading some sort of scroll. The sky was it's usual sunny weather, like always.

"Meow…" If there is one thing Yoruichi loved doing it was surprising people by first appearing as a cat then transforming into her natural form.

''Oh...hey there.'' he greeted, ''My name is Naruto...'' he said as he cat meowed a reply. ''It's rare to see animals. Hey, you wanna come home with me?'' he asked as the cat walked up to him and brushed her face against his leg. He picked up the black cat and start petting her head. ''I'm going to call you kitty.'' he said happily as he took her home. It was a small one bedroom apartment.

Setting down a bowl of milk the blond made way to the bathroom as he went to run the bath. He sat down and began to unwind as the Cat hopped unto the the side of the tub. ''Huh? Aren't you a brave one? I thought cats hated water.''

''**Well I'm not your average cat.'' **the feline spoke in a deep voice almost causing the boy to hop up.

''What the hell? You could talk the whole time?''

**''That's not the only thing. Watch carefully...'' **The cat said as she dove in the water causing the blond to cry out with a 'hey!' Quickly after a a flash appeared. The boy saw the figure getting taller and bigger. It had a… a human figure.

'Holy shit!' Naruto whispered as a vey curvaceous figure rose up from the water, her skin glistening. Her long purple hair and dark skin. For a moment the blond wondered if she was a relative of Karui's or something.

The cat now turned woman looked at him curiously. She wasn't used to this kind of reaction. Usually she always came across the innocent type, always freaking ot and telling her to put on some clothes. Though he was red in the face and trying not to gaze at her he was still stealing glances every so often. Then something flashed across his eyes, realization. ''You...You're Shihoin Yoruichi!''

A smirk formed on her face. ''That's good to know. Since you know me this must be one of your fantasies.'' she said glancing down with an amused smile.

''Yeah! I mean shit no! I...'' he was stumbling over his words. To say the blond was embarassed was a vast understatement. He had changed so much from then to how he was now.

''Hey! What do you think you're doing!'' she demanded seeing the blond thrown an empty carton of milk into the trash. After her failed attempt to attack the blond with her infamous 'stealth boobs' due to the fact he wasn't at his apartment she returned to her mansion only to find said blond had broken into her place, and drinking her milk.

''What? I needed some Milk for my Frosted Flakes and I was out.''

'So you decide to use the milk I paid for, that I was saving for Me, without asking Me if it was okay?'

''Pfft...like you don't always come over and eat all the twinkies and other snackcakes whenever you break into my place. Now go be a good little kitty and play with some yard or someethiiii...'' Naruto supposed he should have expected the purple haired goddess to tackle him to the ground as she exacted some form of revenge. A very sexy revenge, but revenge none the less.

'' Well since you drunk what was mine I'm going to get it back one way or the other.'' she whispered as he bent his head to place little nibbling kisses along the curve of her shoulder. She moaned aloud when his lips found the sensitive underside of her neck.

"I like the way you think " Moaned Naruto as she was rubbing his cock through his pants. With the flick of her wrist she used spiritual energy to cut right through his sash and his boxers without damaging the rest of his outfit. He really wished she wouldn't casually destroy so much of his clothing. All because she liked being in the nude most of the time didn't mean that other people didn't enjoy their clothing or paid a lot of money for them.

Naruto let loose an elict gasped as a second later as Yoruichi's fingers between softly brushing against his sex that began to swell from her touch. As he hardened a grip formed as she began to stroke his sill swelling erection. She swept her thumb across the tip, as bits of precum gathered. Naruto involuntary jerked his hips against Yoruichi's hand as she agonizly stoke him off to the pace of a snail.

After some initial tentativeness,Yoruichi sped up her rhythm, stroking him from root to tip and then back again. In response to his growing arousal Naruto kissed her with enough force to drive her back into one of the counters. Suddenly Naruto moaned as his climax spurted warmly between their bodies, shooting through Yoruichi's fingers before splattering all over her shirt and pants.

''Sorry...'' was all her said as to his amazement Yoruichi merely scooped up a bit with her finger and sucked it off.

''I guess cream is a close second to milk.'' as she flashstepped out of her clothing, her skin illuminated by the moonlight of the kitchen window. Once more she pressed Naruto unto his back as she went to work seeking out more cream. She darted her tongue across his smooth skin of his shaft. Taking him into her mouth she gently caressed his ball sack as Naruto deeply exhaled and his body seemed to tightened up.

She brushed her tongue across the tip as she supressed her gag reflex to get more of him into her mouth. She began slowly, tentatively, driving Naruto wild knowing how much it aroused him whenever she played the part of a playful little minx. The longer she sucked, the louder his groans became. Knowing it was only a matter time before his lust overwhelm him. Brought to the edge of insanity the blond grabbed the back of her head as erractice thrusts filled her mouth in quick repition.

Yoruichi was sure she was bringing him to the brink but, before she could send him over the edge completely, Naruto suddenly pulled himself out of her mouth. Without warning, he flipped their positions and drove inside of her hard. She gasped at the sudden rought intrustion and momentarily went rigid. His throbbing erection filling her deepness created a burning ache of pleasure mixed with pain that came with the sudden intrustion.

She parted her thighs wider and ground up against him, urging him silently to give her more. Minutes later, her moist walls convulsing violently around his rigid length. She couldn't help but let out a gasp as his arms snaked around her and hoisted her up as he placed her on the counter, sucking, licking and nibbling her neck as he continued striking her sweet spots.

"Ooohhhh, Naru-kun I'm about, aahh, to cum! Give me your cream!"

"Yes cum for me baby! Because I a man who enjoys honey with his cream.''

''Harder! Fuck me harder!"' she squealed as his hands trailed up to her breasts, teasing her nipples and pincing the flesh. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes to hours as the two were in a chair, Yoruichi riding Naruto's cock for all it was worth.

''For a Flash goddess you take an awfully look time to cum,'' he said as caressed her ass while nipping at her neck.

''I can say the same to you,'' she said as she continued to clench and unclenched around Naruto.

''Damn girl...I don't think I can hold on much letter.''

"Me, oohh, too, lets do it, oh god, together.'' she said as they wrapped their arms around eachother they let lose and gave in to eachother's body sensations. Yoruichi's juices coated Naruto's back as she threw her head back and let loose an orgasmic cry. Naruto followed her shortly,his climax bursting from his body as their bodies writhed in nerve tingling pleasure.

Panting heavily and drained the two stayed connected at the hip as they rested on the chair.

''If this is the sort of thing I get from stealing milk from you I should do it more often.''

"I'll just get it back another way, one form or another." Henceforth was the end of another great Saturday night.


End file.
